


The Christmas Wish

by JBankai89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracle, Christmas Themed, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry raises Teddy, Light Angst, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBankai89/pseuds/JBankai89
Summary: Growing up in a household that just barely tolerated him, Harry had never been privy to the magic of Christmas. As an adult, Harry views it as just another holiday, but where his godson is concerned, he wants to make sure that every Christmas is special.That is, until a letter to Santa Claus from Teddy bears an impossible request, and suddenly the impending holiday becomes nothing short of terrifying.





	The Christmas Wish

The Christmas Wish

 

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_Instead of toys this year, would you please bring me back my mummy and daddy. Uncle Harry says they're waiting for me to grow up, and will see me one day when I am old, but I don't want to wait that long. Uncle Harry tells me stories about my mummy and daddy all the time, but I don't just want stories, I want my mummy and daddy to be here with us for Christmas. My daddy is Remus, and my mummy is Dora, I can't spell her whole name, but I think you would know her. I've seen pictures, and she's very pretty. If I can't have them back forever, please just let them come home for Christmas, so that I can have parents like everyone else._

_Love,_

_Teddy Lupin, age 5_

 

Harry breathed slowly through his mouth, but his eyes still shone with tears as he stared at the letter.

What was he going to _do_?

Harry reached for his writing desk and picked up his handkerchief, and dabbed at his eyes. He knew that Teddy was not unhappy with Harry and his live-in boyfriend, Draco, but sometimes...

_Sometimes you just want a real parent,_ Harry thought with a sad sort of smile, _I can understand that._

A soft tapping on the study door drew him from his musings, and Harry glanced up to see Draco letting himself in as he eyed Harry curiously.

“Are you still fretting over that letter?” he asked as he sauntered over to Harry and perched his bum on the edge of the desk. “You're going to get worry lines if you keep this up.”

“He's never gonna believe in Santa again after this...” Harry mumbled, “how can I tell him that Santa _can't_ being people back from the dead?”

“All kids stop believing in Santa eventually,” Draco pointed out, “most pureblooded families don't even entertain the notion of _Santa_. My father thought it was foolish for me to grow up believing such a thing, and I assume, with what little you have told me of your upbringing, you never did either, what's the big deal?”

“The _big deal_ is that kids deserve to be kids,” Harry replied stubbornly, and crossed his arms as he glared at the letter, as though it, too, was criticizing him. “I don't want to take Santa from him just because of my shite upbringing and your pureblood background.”

“Look, we'll just do what we did last year, and the year before that, and every year since you and I moved in together,” Draco said as he slid into Harry's lap, draped his arms over the brunet's shoulders, and leant in for a light kiss. “We'll spoil the little toerag rotten, and amidst all the sweets and toys, he'll forget all about this silly request, all right?”

Harry seriously doubted that that would work, but in between Draco perched in his lap and grinding (likely deliberately) into his groin, and the certain, confident tone in which he spoke, Harry saw no option but to agree with him.

“Are you sure about this?” Harry asked, and Draco smirked as he reached down to rest his fingers under Harry's chin, enabling him to maintain eye contact with his partner.

“ _Absolutely_. When have I _ever_ been wrong?”

Harry arched an eyebrow.

“Shall I get the list, or do you just want me to recite it from memory?” Harry asked dryly, and Draco snorted as he leant in for a kiss, effectively silencing him.

 

~*~

 

In the days leading up to the holiday, Harry was most unfortunately subjected to Teddy's excited gibbering over his letter to Santa. Despite Harry's varied attempts to distract him from his great and impossible Christmas wish, nothing seemed to work.

“Well, you know, Ted,” Harry said awkwardly over a lunch out in Diagon Alley while Draco was at work, “Erm...Santa can bring you whatever you like, but sometimes if a wish is too big, he might not be able to grant it...”

“Don't worry so much, Uncle Harry,” Teddy said confidently, “I wrote Santa a _million_ letters about it. He won't forget. He'll do it, you'll see.”

Once more, Harry slumped down in his chair as he gave up, and prodded at his meat pie as he tried to come up with another tactic to distract Teddy from his belief that Santa Claus could bring back the dead, but no answers came to him.

 

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Harry and Draco woke to a sack not unlike that of Saint Nick himself perched at the end of their bed. Harry knew that this was not an early gift from Santa however, but from Molly. It included a number of gifts _from Santa,_ along with a note.

 

_Harry,_

_We heard about Teddy's wish, and Percy spoke to a portrait commissioner who did most of the Hogwarts Headmaster and Headmistress paintings, but it can take over a year to properly have one put together. Perhaps next Christmas we can have something special done for him._

_Harry, I know you wish to give your godson the world, but kids are remarkably resilient little creatures. He will be disappointed tomorrow morning, but he will not blame you, and he will get over it. Don't fret too much, there is nothing you can do._

_Love,_

_Molly_

 

“I swear that woman's like a mind-reader...” Harry muttered as he stared down at the letter while Draco sat up and wrapped an arm around his waist to read the letter over his shoulder.

Harry always loved seeing Draco in the mornings before he'd properly woken up. His Pompous Malfoy Dignity wasn't fully awake yet, and as a result he wasn't yet caring about the fact that his hair was sticking up every which way, his eyes were half-lidded, and there was a crusty line of dried drool on his cheek. The fact that Draco drooled in his sleep Harry had always found more hilarious than gross—although he hadn't the forethought to think through tucking a pee-pee pad for dog training under his head one night, and had thus woken up with no hair on his head, and his pubic hair down to his knees.

This morning however, Harry had no remarks for either how adorable his boyfriend looked still half-asleep, nor his sleeping habits as they both stared down at the letter from her.

“She has more kids than she knows what to do with,” Draco replied eventually, and pecked Harry on the cheek. “Maybe now that Molly is backing me up, you'll listen to me about the bloody letter. Teddy will be a bit disappointed tomorrow morning, but he _will_ get over it.”

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but at the same moment Teddy bounded into the room, his hair a festive green and red, which made Harry laugh and Draco groan.

“Wakey, wakey!” Teddy cried, “It's Christmas Eve! You _have_ to get up!”

“Do we have to get up because it's Christmas Eve, or do we have to get up because you're hungry?” Harry asked teasingly, and the little boy grinned widely.

“Waffles, please.”

 

~*~

 

Harry stood at the cooker, a huge bowl of waffle batter next to him, and he prodded the heat under the waffle iron with his wand while Draco sat back at the little kitchen table, keeping an eye on Teddy, who was in the sitting room with his toys while he waited for breakfast.

“Harry...”

“Uh oh.”

“What?”

“You _always_ say Harry in that light, sweet tone every time you want me to do something I'll say _no_ to,” Harry said, and snorted when Draco's expression soured.

“Using Legilimency is cheating.”

“I'm _not_ using Legilimency, you prat,” Harry replied with a small laugh, “it's written all over your face. Besides, we've been seeing each other for four years, and living together for three. I _know_ you. So, what is it?”

“Just...ask Teddy to fix his hair before dinner tonight?”

“What's wrong with it?” Harry asked as he tilted backward to check on Teddy himself, but it was the same as it had been that morning—vibrantly green and red.

“You know what's wrong with it,” Draco replied with a frown, “my mother...she won't approve.”

“What's the big deal? It's just hair, Draco.”

“How many times must we go through this?” Draco demanded with an annoyed huff, and Harry turned to offer him a grin.

“Yeah, I know it bugs your mum, but seriously, what's the big deal? Honestly, asking him to make his hair a normal colour is just not worth the fight. He always pitches a fit, you know that.”

“I just hate that _look_ my mother gives me,” Draco replied sourly as he cradled his cheek in his hand, “like I'm a bad... _parent_.”

Silence followed his words, and Harry turned to him, his eyebrows raised.

“That sounds so strange,” Draco said before Harry could remark on it, his voice barely above a whisper as he shifted his gaze over to where Teddy was playing.

“What does?”

“ _Parents_ ,” Draco explained. “Us. As _parents_. We're proper _parents_. It doesn't feel real sometimes.”

Harry turned from the cooker and grinned at his boyfriend.

“Can you believe it?” he asked, “I mean, when Andromeda passed I was just... _terrified_. Here was this little tiny person totally dependent on me, and I didn't exactly have a five-star upbringing myself, but then, you were suddenly there, and remember what you said?”

“ _Do you have teabags for brains, you idiot?_ ”

“ _After_ that,” Harry said with a small laugh, and Draco smiled at him. It was less of the irritating, self-involved smirk that Harry had come to know while they were in school. It was softer, warmer, and full of the love they'd developed for one another over the years. His lover stood fluidly, crossed over to Harry, and kissed him gently.

“I said, _it's okay, Harry_.”

“—Is brafast ready yet?” Teddy called from the next room, “I'm _hungry!_ ”

Harry and Draco both laughed, their moment over, and Harry turned back to the cooker to save the waffles from burning.

The morning passed amicably enough, with Harry and Draco exchanging significant glances over Teddy's chattering, violently red and green head. Harry ignored most of these pleading looks—he wasn't about to ask Teddy to fix his hair just to please Narcissa. It had less to do with Harry trying to make life difficult for his boyfriend, and more to do with trying to keep the peace in their house—it simply wasn't worth the fight. Teddy was as sensitive about his hair as some of the girls at Hogwarts used to be, which Draco did not seem to wholly understand.

Draco glared, and Harry stuffed another forkful of waffles into his mouth, ignoring the silent plea.

 

~*~

 

“I hate dress robes,” Teddy complained with a pout as Harry pulled down the violet set from his wardrobe that evening.

“Yeah, I know, Teddy, but it's just for one night,” Harry said, but that did not seem to lessen the tot's sour mood. “We're going to see your Auntie Narcissa, remember? And she likes it when we dress up for holidays.”

“How come we're not going to the Burrow?”

“We did the Burrow on Christmas Eve last year, remember? We switch back and forth. This year, it's your Auntie Narcissa's turn.”

“Oh.” Teddy grimaced as he accepted the set of robes from his godfather. “Do I need to change my hair too?”

“Only if you want to,” Harry thought with a small frown. He hadn't realized that Teddy was wholly aware that his hair colour was an issue. “...But your Auntie likes it better when it's a normal colour—black or brown or something. That's up to you though,” Harry said, and Teddy grinned wickedly, his Marauder heritage showing through in an instant.

“I'll be matchy!” he proclaimed, then screwed up his face, and with a _pop!_ his hair changed to a violet colour to match his robes.

Teddy grinned up at Harry as he began to laugh, and reached down to ruffle the purple locks affectionately.

“It looks _perfect._ ”

When Harry marched downstairs with Teddy at his side he had expected an argument. Instead, as Draco stood there in a set of soft blue-grey robes that made him look positively stunning, he merely rolled his eyes and muttered a quick, “let's just get this over with.”

Harry grinned, and followed Draco's lead.

 

~*~

 

As predicted, Harry did not miss the sour look Narcissa cast to Teddy's brightly colour hair, but she did not speak coldly to him, or address it at all. However, if the look she gave Draco was any indication, it was clear the woman intended to speak to her son about it the moment she had a chance to.

Harry reached for Draco's hand and offered it a small, reassuring squeeze, which the blond returned, albeit weakly.

Christmas Eves with Narcissa were always a bit boring for Harry, not because Narcissa was unpleasant company, but with just her in the huge, expansive house, the evenings were much quieter than it would be at the Burrow, with upwards of thirteen adults and a pack of little kids roaming around, when it shrunk down to three adults and one child, it certainly felt a bit more sombre.

“Do you intend to visit your father tomorrow with me, Draco?” Narcissa asked mildly as a house elf poured glasses of wine for the three of them, and pumpkin juice for Teddy. Harry watched as the tot tried to mimic the way Harry and Draco held their glasses, but nearly dropped it in the process and only Harry's quick wandwork saved Narcissa's eggshell-coloured carpet from adopting a bright orange stain. He flushed with embarrassment, and held his cup with both hands afterwards.

“If we have time,” Draco replied stiffly, “after our Christmas Brunch we are going to the Burrow for Christmas Dinner, and a trip to Azkaban is a little difficult to squeeze in.”

“I hardly think your dinner date with the _Weasleys_ is more important than a visit with your own flesh-and-blood _father_ ,” Narcissa said icily, and Draco frowned at her.

“At least they are accepting of me,” Draco replied in a similarly cold tone, “Father has _never_ accepted me, much less as a gay man, as you well know.”

“ _Uncle Harry?_ ” Teddy whispered, and Harry bowed forward as Draco continued to argue with his mother.

“ _Yeah, Teddy?_ ” Harry whispered back, and the boy bit his bottom lip as he glanced from Narcissa to Draco and back again. It was a long moment before he finally spoke.

“ _How come Auntie Narcissa is being mean to Draco? I thought mummies were supposed to love their kids, not make them sad_.”

“Come with me, Ted,” Harry muttered as he set down his wineglass, gently pried the goblet of pumpkin juice from Teddy's hands, and led him in the general direction of the toilet. Draco and Narcissa did not seem to notice their departure as they continued their debate, while Teddy looked even more distraught at their attitude as he and Harry moved away from them.

“Teddy,” Harry began when he was certain they were out of earshot of the others, “do you understand what Draco and his mum were arguing about?” He crouched down in front of the little boy, and he bit his lip, his expression shifting from distress to uncertainty.

“Um...his mum was upset because he wouldn't visit his dad...but, I still don't understand, Uncle Harry. Why does Draco not want to see his daddy? I want to see my daddy _so bad_ , why would Draco not want to see his?”

“It's complicated,” Harry said with a wince, and Teddy frowned.

“Grownups _always_ say that.”

“It's _very_ complicated, Ted,” Harry tried again, and snorted a little when Teddy's frown became even more pronounced.

“I'm a big kid, Uncle Harry,” Teddy said huffily in the most _grown up voice_ that he could muster. “Stop treating me like I'm so little. _Why_ is it so complicated?”

“Okay,” Harry said with a warm chuckle, and reached out to ruffle Teddy's hair, “you win.” He plopped down on the ground, and his godson sat across from him, crossing his legs in a mirrored posture to Harry's. “So, you remember how I told you ages back that the year you were born, a lot of bad stuff happened, and your mum and dad were fighting with me and everyone else against an evil man named Voldemort, right?” Teddy nodded, and Harry continued. “Well, Draco's parents were fighting _with_ Voldemort, not against him. His dad, Lucius, was part of Voldemort's inner circle, and did a lot of bad stuff—”

“—what sort of bad stuff?” Teddy asked curiously, his head cocking to the side like a puppy, and Harry smiled weakly.

“Just bad stuff, let's leave it at that,” Harry said, and Teddy deflated a little in disappointment. “Anyway, he and your Auntie really believed that they were on the _right_ side, and Draco really wanted to be like his parents, so he went along with it. But as time went on, Narcissa and Lucius and Draco all began to work out that Voldemort was _not_ right. Draco figured it out first, and even protected me when we got captured. His mum stopped caring about Voldemort when Draco was in danger in the final battle, and saved my life too.

“After everything was over, Lucius went to jail for all the bad stuff he did, and Draco and Narcissa escaped prison for protecting me. Draco really wanted to do better and become a good person, but his mum sort of stayed the same, and really wanted to stay loyal to his dad, even though he's in prison, but Draco doesn't want to be around someone like his dad, because he did so much bad stuff, and doesn't feel bad about it. Draco wants to be with us, and be someone both you and I can be proud of. Do you understand?”

As Harry finished, he watched Teddy's head cock to the side thoughtfully. He decided to save the homophobic aspect of Lucius's disapproval for another day, but regardless Teddy hadn't seemed to notice Harry's lack of explanation on that front, anyway.

“Was my dad as good as Draco is?” Teddy asked suddenly, his eyes wide and hopeful. Harry chuckled warmly at the abrupt subject change, and he pulled Teddy in for a hug.

“ _Better_ ,” Harry replied softly. “One of the best men I have ever known. Your mum too, you should always be proud to be their son.”

“I can't _wait_ for Christmas Day, Uncle Harry,” Teddy said against Harry's shoulder, “I can't wait for Santa to bring them.”

Harry smiled sadly, and hugged Teddy closer so that the little boy would not see his tears.

 

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair, with both Draco and Narcissa in too foul a mood to do much talking, and as a result it felt less like Christmas Eve, and more like a wake. Teddy ate more quietly than he usually would at a holiday dinner, and cast curious looks between Narcissa and Draco frequently, as though he wanted to say something, but didn't quite have the nerve to get the words out of his mouth.

Draco, in comparison, was stabbing at his roast swan sullenly, which was causing Narcissa to purse her lips at his attitude. She never reprimanded him however, which did not shock Harry very much—Draco already made a point of seeing his family as little as possible, and Harry could guess that she was reluctant to say anything else that might further push him away.

 

At the end of the evening, Narcissa gently pressed a shrunken drawstring bag into Draco's hand, and nodded pointedly towards Teddy, who was perched in Harry's arms and yawning almost constantly. He rubbed at his eyes, and hugged Harry around the neck, his little body relaxing as he began to nod off.

“Hey, come on, Teddy,” Harry murmured, and gave him a little shake. “Stay awake long enough to say goodbye to your aunt, all right?”

Teddy cracked his eyes open and yawned again, but other than that did not move as he settled his gaze on Narcissa.

“Thank you for supper, Auntie Narcissa,” he said as he yawned again. “It was yummy...except for the weird giant chicken. Maybe skip that next time.”

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing at the same moment that Draco began to cough falsely. Narcissa did not look very impressed with the three of them, but in light of the season, seemed to be willing to let it go for the time being.

“Thanks for having us, Mrs Malfoy,” Harry said when he recovered, “it was nice. Peaceful.”

“Yes, thank you, Mother,” Draco echoed, “it's always nice to see you.”

“You three take care of yourselves tomorrow,” Narcissa said with a cold edge to her voice, “Draco, I shall be going to Azkaban at one o'clock, if you choose to join me.”

Harry watched Draco purse his lips and nod his head stiffly, apparently giving up the fight where his father was concerned for the moment. Harry longed to reach out and offer him some sort of silent reassurance, but Teddy had finally properly nodded off in his arms, and as a result he couldn't spare a limb.

With one last goodbye the little family turned and took the Floo home, but even that was not enough to fully rouse Teddy from his sleepy state. As a result, Harry had to walk him through setting out milk and biscuits for Santa, helping him into his pyjamas, and brushing his teeth, and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 

Harry crouched by his bed and watched him sleep, a small, sad smile upon his face.

_He's going to be so disappointed tomorrow morning..._ Harry thought for what felt like the millionth time, just as a pair of warm arms encircled his waist and pulled him to his feet.

“ _Stop thinking about it,_ ” Draco whispered, and kissed just behind Harry's ear lightly, making him shiver. “ _It's not your fault that he asked for the impossible. All kids have to grow up and learn that the dead can't return sometime._ ”

“I just wanted him to be innocent for a little bit longer...” Harry muttered as he reached down to rest his hands over Draco's. The blond kissed his neck once more before Harry turned in his arms and hugged him close.

“Gonna cry, Potter?” Draco teased softly, and Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck with a weak laugh.

“Shut up, Malfoy,” Harry replied hoarsely, and his boyfriend chuckled softly as he reached up to stroke his hair.

“Come on, let's move this to our room,” Draco murmured, “I already played Santa, since you were busy with Teddy, and now we have the rest of the evening to ourselves.”

“Planning on seducing me, Mr Malfoy?” Harry teased with a grin, and Draco smirked.

“Always.”

 

The pair tiptoed back to their bedroom as quietly as they could, Harry harry felt his breath force its way from his lungs when Draco shoved him down onto their bed a little more roughly than was probably necessary.

“Taking control tonight, are you?” Harry rasped between feverish kisses, and Draco chuckled softly.

“My arse is still too sore from the over-enthusiastic shagging from the other night,” Draco replied, “tonight you're _mine_ , Potter.”

Draco kissed him again before Harry could formulate a reply, and he groaned as Draco's hand dived into his trousers and took hold of his half-hard cock.

“Jesus, Draco,” Harry panted between kisses, “ _slow down_. It's not a race.”

“That's rich, coming from you,” Draco murmured hoarsely, “By now, you would have had me stripped and halfway to happyland.”

“That sounds so ridiculous coming from you,” Harry replied in a similar tone. “Come on, Teddy's out cold, we'll have a while yet before he wakes up, let's just...enjoy ourselves.”

“Gods above, you really _are_ an idiot,” Draco said, “ _now_ you've gone and jinxed it, and Teddy is going to come bursting through that door any second.”

Both young men paused and looked towards the door, Draco's hand still shoved down the front of Harry's trousers, but when Teddy did not appear, Harry moved to kiss his lover again.

“You're so superstitious,” Harry teased between kisses. “Come on, I thought you were going to fuck me? You were all riled up and ready to go just now.”

More than simply the desire he felt for his partner, Harry longed for something that would help him forget the imagined heartbroken look on Teddy's face that was to come. Draco, as always, consumed him, from the feel of him in Harry's arms to the scent of his cologne to the taste of his lips. Harry loved it all, and as Draco slowly began to move again (though with more frequent glances towards the bedroom door) the hand in Harry's trousers began to stroke his cock, and Harry let out a soft groan as he arched into the touch.

Harry reached for the back of Draco's neck and dragged him into a kiss, and the blond let out a soft grunt as their mouths moulded together, tongues reaching out to taste one another, and Harry shivered with delight as he drew Draco closer.

“You really gonna fuck me?” Harry murmured hoarsely as he reached down to cup Draco's erection through his robes, “with that thing?”

“Are you implying that I'm _small_ , Potter?” Draco asked, and Harry laughed softly.

“I was trying a little spicy talk,” Harry replied as he leant in to nip at Draco's bottom lip. “Did it not work?”

“Not your best line, to be sure,” Draco said dryly, his breath shifting to a gasp when Harry unbuttoned the lower half of the robes and moved to cup his arse. “That's—that's cheating.”

“What's cheating?” Harry asked innocently as he began to knead Draco's arse, and grinned when the blond began to let out little moans of pleasure.

“Y-you're making me want...and I was going to...” Draco trailed off as he buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck, and let out another moan.

“I can't help it,” Harry purred, and grinned when Draco moaned again, while his right hand inched slowly towards his lover's hole. “I just love your arse...it's so hard to resist...”

Draco let out a soft whimper, but didn't protest as Harry smirked a little to himself, and very gently wormed his finger into Draco's arse, while he used his other hand to cast a lubrication charm, causing his lover to shiver a little.

“Face it, Draco,” Harry murmured in a dark tone of voice that he usually only brought out during their forays into sexual experimentation. “You're a filthy bottom, and you _love_ it when I fuck you.”

Draco's hands tensed against Harry's shoulders, and he moaned again.

“Your arse was _made_ to be filled with my cock,” Harry continued as he curled his finger inside him, and pressed up against his prostate, making his breath hitch as he shuddered with pleasure. “Come on, you know you don't really want to fuck _me_ , you're not built for that sort of thing.”

“I wish I knew why I find it so arousing when you talk down at me like this...” Draco muttered, his breath catching again as Harry fingered him. “I mean, am I really _that_ weak-minded?”

“I don't think it has anything to do with that,” Harry replied softly as he flicked his wand at the closed door of their bedroom, casting the necessary security and silencing charms, ensuring that they would be alerted if Teddy got up and headed for their room, and to make sure he would not overhear them, then cast aside the wand as he shrugged out of his own robes, leaving him in a shirt and trousers. Draco whimpered when Harry briefly removed his fingers from his arse in order to properly discard the garment, and let out a little sigh the moment Harry stuffed them back in.

“If you don't think it's a weak-minded thing, then what is it?” Draco asked, speaking into the crook of Harry's neck as he bore down on the fingers. Harry smiled at him and reached for his wand, flicking it once at Draco. He gasped as his clothes vanished, and then glared at his lover. “Now _that_ is cheating.”

“Maybe a little,” Harry grinned at him, and Draco frowned. Harry finally removed his fingers from Draco's pert arse, spelled them clean, and moved in to kiss him tenderly. “But I _really_ don't think it's a weakness, you liking being on the bottom, or when I talk like that to you. I think if someone else, someone who scared you, started in on you like that, you'd absolutely fight, not get hard. I think you know that I'd never hurt you, and if you said stop, you _know_ I'd stop. For us, it's just a game. We love each other, we have our friction, we've had our rough patches, but at the end of the day, you know that I'll always be there for you, and you'll always be there for me. It's a partnership. Just 'cause you like bottoming or humiliation doesn't change that. Just so long as only _I_ can do that humiliating.”

Harry grinned and nipped at Draco's bottom lip, but instead of answering, Draco kissed him hard enough to knock Harry back against the bed. He groaned at Draco's force, and shivered with delight as the blond's long fingers buried themselves in his thick hair, drawing out the kiss a little as he took his turn in rushing their disrobement along, and used his wand to vanish the remainder of Harry's clothes.

“ _Now_ who's cheating?” Harry teased, and Draco bit lightly on his bottom lip. It wasn't enough to hurt, but certainly enough to shut him up.

“Don't you dare move, Harry,” Draco said, “I'm going to ride you until your eyes roll up and your limbs give out. I'll ride you like one of those muggle cowmen—”

“— _cowboys_ ,” Harry corrected with a chuckle, and Draco swatted his chest lightly to shut him up.

“Whatever. I'll make it so good for you, you'll forget what day it is, what time it is, and everything in between.”

“Hmm, promises, promises...” Harry purred as he grinned up at Draco, while his lover leant in for another heated kiss.

Their mouths locked together, Draco carefully lifted himself up, coiled one hand around the base of Harry's cock, and sank down onto the organ with a blissful sigh. Harry let out a small groan at the same moment, and moved his hands to Draco's hips to keep him steady.

“God, I love your arse...” Harry murmured, and Draco chuckled softly.

“Yeah, I know that you do,” Draco replied as he began to rock his hips. “You're one of those arse men, who fixate on bums twenty-four-seven...”

“Why are you complaining?”

“I'm not, I only have complaints when I see you checking out Longbottom's bottom...”

“Can you _please_ not talk about Neville's arse when you're sitting on my cock?” Harry pleaded, panting a little as he arched up, following Draco's movements fluidly. “It's a bit weird, since he's my friend...”

“I know what I saw,” Draco replied with a soft grunt, and clenched himself around Harry's cock, making him hiss. “Hold still, would you?”

With a soft huff of amusement, Harry flopped back against the bed and grinned up at his lover. Draco smirked at him in response, his body shining with sweat as he went back to bouncing in Harry's lap, grunting softly from the effort as Harry lay there panting hard, and struggling with the urge to take control.

“Fuck, Draco,” Harry hissed as Draco clenched around him again, “so good...”

Draco did not respond, apparently too caught up in the moment to do so, and very suddenly picked up his pace, his head thrown back as he tensed over Harry's cock, and with a short cry milked an orgasm from the brunet, then quickly reached for himself, but chuckled softly when Harry swatted his hand away, and stroked his Slytherin lover to orgasm himself.

Draco shuddered as his release splattered across Harry's stomach, his cheeks flushing pink as Harry drew him into a kiss, effectively squishing the cooling semen between them.

“You were brilliant,” Harry breathed, “thank you.”

“ _Thank you?_ ”

“You don't fool me, Draco Malfoy,” Harry teased with a small grin, while they each reached for their wands, Draco to clean up their messes, and Harry to conjure some pyjamas for them. Once they'd settled in bed curled up together, Harry continued, “I _know_ that you did all that mostly to distract me from Teddy's Christmas wish. So...thank you.”

“You're just so easy to distract,” Draco purred, “I flash a coy smile at you, and you're putty in my hands.”

“You say that like it's a bad thing,” Harry teased as he leant in to kiss him lightly, “especially when you're so _good_ with your hands.”

Draco snorted softly, and curled up more securely in Harry's arms like an overly persistent, pompous kitten. He didn't really mind, Harry had always liked how his lover felt curled up with him, like he was _made_ to be in his arms.

Harry could guess that Draco would tease him endlessly if he said such a thing aloud, and instead just held him close, and shut his eyes.

“Harry, look.”

Not three seconds had passed, and Harry cracked his eyes open to see Draco staring out their bedroom window, and was pointing to the skyline. Given that they were in a duplex in the middle of London there wasn't much to see, and when Harry looked up, all he saw was blackness.

“What?”

“I saw a shooting star.”

“It's too bright out here for you to see that,” Harry mumbled, his exhaustion from the day and their evening activities finally beginning to set in. “It was probably a satellite or something.”

“I know what I saw,” Draco replied sulkily, “it was definitely a shooting star.”

“Well, did you make a wish?”

“What?”

“Muggle superstition,” Harry replied with a yawn, “if you see a shooting star, you're supposed to make a wish.”

“I'd never do anything so silly,” Draco said simply as he snuggled closer to Harry, “and certainly not when I already have everything I need right here.”

Harry smiled as he moved in to kiss Draco lightly, and finally they settled in for the night, though despite how warm and comfortable Harry felt, his mind still felt wholly unprepared for Teddy's impending heartbreak that he was certain was still to come.

As he finally nodded off, Harry sent up a prayer to any god that might be listening that he would be wrong.

 

~*~

 

“ _Draco! Uncle Harry!_ _It's Christmas! You_ have _to get up!_ ”

The excited voice of the five-year-old filtering into Harry's subconscious was the only warning he got before Teddy tackled him, and he woke up with a grunt. Draco, despite apparently having Teddy's knee in his eye, had not moved.

“Morning to you too, Ted,” Harry said hoarsely. “Christmas? Already?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Teddy replied, “hurry up, I've been waiting for _hours_ but I just couldn't wait anymore!”

“All right, I'm up,” Harry said with a small groan as he sat up, “but you need to do _one_ chore for me before we head downstairs to see what Santa brought you.”

“What?”

“Wake up your cousin.”

Teddy paled.

“Do I have to?” he asked softly. “He said a lot of mean things the last time I did that.”

“Like what?”

“Like making bone jewellery out of my skeleton,” Teddy said softly, and Harry snorted.

“He wouldn't do that, Ted, especially not on Christmas. Besides, if he tries I'll protect you, promise.”

“You swear? He won't make me into jewellery?”

“You two know I can _hear_ you, right?” a croaky voice asked, and both Harry and Teddy dropped their gazes to see Draco staring blearily up at them with one eye cracked open. “Gods, its like living with two elephants, the racket you lot make.”

Harry snorted, and reached out to ruffle Teddy's hair, and he giggled a little.

“Go on, Ted, we're up—” Harry began, and Teddy bolted out of the room at top speed. “— _but don't touch anything until we're there!”_

“He's not going to listen,” Draco said with a small groan as he rolled out of bed with a yawn, “we better get down there before he has Christmas Morning without us...” Draco trailed off when he saw Harry's face, and quickly leant in to kiss him.

“Breathe, Harry,” he said softly, “he'll be _fine_. I know you want to give that kid everything, but barring Inferi, there's no way to raise the dead. I'm not certain that's _quite_ what Teddy meant in his letter, anyway.”

Harry snorted, and followed Draco as the blond got up, and accepted his dressing down from him with a small nod.

“I know,” he said at last, “I can't help it, I want him to have the childhood I never had.”

“I know,” Draco echoed, but unlike usual, did not offer Harry a teasing remark about his overbearing parenting habits. Instead he kissed Harry lightly and headed out of the room.

 

Despite all Harry's mental preparation, he was still not ready to see Teddy's heartbroken look when he did not find his parents waiting for him downstairs.

 

The little boy was staring at the tree, positively overloaded with gifts, but he did not look very excited about it. He sniffed once, and rubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his dressing gown.

Harry bit his lip as he looked on, and exchanged a look with Draco as he stepped forward and pressed a cup of black coffee into Harry's hands.

“Teddy...” Harry began uncertainly, and the little boy sniffled again as tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

“M-maybe Santa got lost, or gave them bad directions, like how the takeaway man can never find our house...” Teddy mumbled, and rubbed at his cheeks roughly.

The sight completely broke Harry's heart, and he set down his coffee on the table just as Teddy rushed towards him and locked his arms around Harry's waist with a sob that seemed to be caught somewhere between him trying to _not_ cry, and letting it all out at the same time.

“Oh, Teddy...”

“Y-You said Santa Claus could do _anything_ , Uncle Harry!” Teddy wailed between sobs, and at the same moment, someone rapped sharply on the door.

Harry exchanged a look with Draco, who looked just as conflicted as Harry felt.

“I'll go see who it is,” Draco said softly, and reached out to squeeze Harry's hand once before he turned back to his godson, who was still positively howling into his knees.

“Teddy,” Harry began again, his voice cracking as he sank to his knees and pulled his godson into a tight embrace. “Santa _can_ do all sorts of things, but he can't bring back the dead, no one can. I—”

“Harry,” Draco said suddenly, and made a slicing motion at his throat.

“What is it, Draco?” Harry asked, unable to keep the cross tone from his voice. “Can't you see I'm trying to talk to my godson?”

“I—I know,” Draco said in a curiously breathless sort of voice, “but before you continue...there's someone here...for Teddy.”

“For...Teddy?” Harry asked, but before he could say more, out from the front hall stepped the two unlikeliest people Harry expected. He gasped, and Teddy turned towards the hall, his bottom lip quivering a little. When he saw who was standing there however, his eyes bulged.

“Hello, son,” said Remus.

Teddy clung tighter to Harry, his eyes fixed upon Remus and Tonks. They looked exactly as Harry remembered them, their hands intertwined in a show of affection greater than Harry had ever seen them display in life, and both of them were looking at Teddy with matching, watery smiles.

“I've already quizzed them both,” Draco said nervously from the side of the sitting room door. “It's _really_ them.”

“M-Mummy?” Teddy asked as he looked at Tonks, then flicked his gaze to Remus. “Daddy?”

“We're here, baby,” Tonks said softly, and in an instant Teddy broke away from his godfather and ran at the pair of them.

Tonks scooped Teddy up and hugged him close, and Remus closed the distance between them, sandwiching his child between his body and his wife's. Draco circled the reunited family and wrapped an arm around Harry. He leant into the embrace, certain that if Draco suddenly let go he'd fall over, and continued to watch the three of them with a dumbstruck look upon his face.

“But...how?” Harry whispered, and Draco shook his head.

“I have no idea,” Draco replied just as softly, “after I finished making sure it was them and not a pair of Death Eaters, Lupin gave me this.” He held out a slip of folded parchment to Harry, and he accepted it, but the note made him even more confused, not less.

 

_Just this once._

_S. Claus_

 

-Fin

 


End file.
